Neighbors
by Catiedidit
Summary: Bella moves in to her new home. Her new neighbor, now that is one beautiful man. Kids, life, jobs. You know, the real world. Romance, Fluff, minimal Angst. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my new fic. I will update at the minimum one chapter a day until it is done. For my readers wondering what happened to The Accident; I will get back to it, I promise. This is me trying to get my mojo back. **

***that damn disclaimer I am supposed to post***

I finally did it. I bought my first home. As I looked up at my new home, I knew this meant good things for me and my family. My girls. My family. They were my everything now. I need to start living for them again. It's time I started to think of them more and not just myself. It's time to move on, and the first step was getting out of that house; the house with so many memories. Our two story home was perfect for the three of us. The girls would finally have their own room, I know they were excited for that. I can't believe things are going so well. I sigh deeply as I finally get out of the moving truck. It's time to get this shit done.

_So, it was beta'd. but I can't fnd the beta'd copies, so not beta'd. And it may seem choppy, but I am determined to let it be a learning exercise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Again, not beta'd. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

I was overwhelmed with boxes. I would die a happy woman if I never did this again. I have been unpacking nonstop for four days, and it is finally done. Thankfully I had some help. I think I deserve a jump into the pool after all this fucking work.

I decide to grab my swimsuit and head for a dip. As I lay face up in the water, I feel eyes on me. And not in the sexy way, but the creepy way. I instantly sit up and look around. I look toward my neighbor's house, but see no one or nothing. Hmmm. Must be new house jitters. I swim a few laps. This pool is ridiculous. But, I love it. I finally dry off and head in the house.

Layla and Makayla will be home soon. Maybe I will bake some cookies. I get everything together, and throw them in the oven. Just as I am washing my hands there is a frantic knock on the door. I quickly finish and race to the door. I'm not expecting anyone, and this is unnerving. I don't know my neighbors yet. Hmm, I flip the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's get back to it, shall we... *that silly disclaimer***

Chapter 3

A beautiful man stands there, practically shaking with nerves. I am speechless for a moment. It takes me several long moments before I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The beautiful man stands there staring straight through me. I clear my throat again.

"Ummm… Just wanted to introduce myself. I'm your new neighbor. I live right next door. I'm Edward." He shoves his hand at me, and I tentatively take it and offer a firm shake. I don't know what's up with this guy, but it's kind of creepy.

"Hello, My name is Bella. Pleasure to meet you." He smiles a wonderful little smirk before dropping my hand. He goes on to tell me he saw us move in, wanted to congratulate me, and welcome us to the neighborhood. He definitely starts to relax as we speak for several moments.

I hear the ding of the oven, and quickly say goodbye. What an odd encounter. So pretty. I could hardly breathe when he smiled at me. It's been awhile. I shake my head, and get the cookies situated before going outside to meet the girls. When I get to the stop, I notice Edward is standing there as well. Hmm, must have kids. And probably a beautiful wife too.

I greet him with a smile, that he easily returns.

"How many?" He asks.

"What? Excuse me?" I turn to him bewildered.

"How many kids do you and your husband have?" he corrects.

"Well, I have twin daughters, they are 12. And you and your wife?" Hey, if he can fish, so can I. He laughs heartily.

"Oh lord. I have twin boys, and they are 13. I guess we'll have to keep an eye on that." Now I understand the laugh. Oh God, the last thing I need is one of my girls getting a crush on the hottie neighbors' kid. But, I'm guessing he's not married, he used I, just like me. I let out a little giggle.

"You might be right."

"If they look like their mother, I am sure we are in trouble." I blush deeply.

"Thank you." I say shyly. It's been years since a man complimented me. The bus pulls up alongside of us, and I have a moment to process.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next one! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Merry Christmas to all! I am not sure if I will get one out tomorrow, but if I find the time, I will. **

Chapter 4

"MOM!" Layla yelled. "Oh my god, best first day, ever!" I laughed at her exuberance. She was always so easily excited. Gets that shit from her Aunt Alice.

"Good day, huh?" I deadpanned.

"What do you have to be such a smartass mom? Really?"

"Sorry, but, you totally asked for that." I laughed at her. Makayla stood quietly to the side, looking at something, and then I followed her vision and saw her staring at one of Edward's boys. Ahh, fuck me.

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to my girls. This is Layla, and this is Makayla." He smiled at them both.

"Hi girls! This is Andrew and Alex. The quiet one is Alex," He then whispers behind his hand towards Makayla, "Don't worry, he gets chatty when you get to know him." He must have caught the looks as well.

I had made plenty of cookies, so I invited them all over for them. The boys happily agreed. I mean, really, what kid turns down chocolate chip cookies? The cookies disappeared faster than I could pour the milk. Good thing I kept a few back, just for this reason. I grabbed the stash and handed one to Edward.

"I do the same thing! I swear, those boys are bottomless pits." He laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! I know I did. well, here's the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

After dinner, the girls cleaned up the kitchen and we all decided to watch a movie. As we searched, we couldn't find anything. So, the girls asked to go swimming. It wasn't late, and the sun was still shining brightly. We were just walking out the back door when we heard loud laughter. We looked over and saw the guys hanging out on their deck.

I knew what was coming next, before the girls even asked. I sighed, and prepared myself for what was inevitable. Surprisingly, it was Makayla that asked.

"Please, Mom! Can we invite them over?" I tried to pretend like I was going say no, but I lost my composure when I saw the puppy dog eyes. I nodded, resigned. Layla yelled over and asked the boys to join. Edward looked toward me, and I gave him a nod. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to this. Now I had to see the man in nothing but trunks. Fuck my life.

**Hehehe... Half naked Edward anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You all got a little excited for a half naked Edward, I don't blame you, I did too! heheh *that disclaimer that says I don't own these characters***

When the boys joined us about 10 minutes later, I was struck dumb, and apparently, so were my girls. The guys looked at us, then each other and laughed.

"Never seen a man's chest before, Bella?" Edward asked. That snapped me out of my daze in a fucking heartbeat.

"I most certainly have, and better than yours, I might add!" I said a little indignantly. The boys had already dived in, and the girls were swooning. Edward and I made small talk at the edge of the pool while the kids played. We kept it light and simple. He has a great sense of humor.

When the sun finally set, we called it a night. I overheard Alex asking Makayla if she would mind if he walked her to the bus stop the next morning. She smiled brightly, even through her blush and nodded excitedly. I knew that shit would make her day.

"Come the fuck on boys! Let the ladies to their beauty sleep." Edward yelled from his deck. It was nice to know I wasn't the only parent who swore. Most moms were really snobbish about that shit. But, in my line of business, if you can't swear, you don't get work.

I wasn't exactly honest with Edward about what I did for a living, but only because I didn't want his judgment, usually I am proud to tell people what I do, but he just seemed different. It's not that I thought he'd judge me badly, just that, I didn't want to take the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's pass a little time, shall we…**

Chapter 7

Days pass, the kids have become close. I quietly pine for Edward. I think about him a good bit. In my last work session, I got so worked up, I had to stop and handle business, thinking of him. I thought I might feel bad for it but, I totally don't. On one hand, I want him to take notice of me. I want him to look at me, want me, but on the other, I am nervous. It has been entirely too long since someone other than myself or B.O.B. has gotten anywhere near my girlie bits.

**Fanfiction has been failing and not letting me reply to reviews, I promise to go back and review when they get their act together. I do get the email, just can't reply. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, to make up for my mistake, because clearly updating is difficult. *rolls eyes at myself* **

Chapter 8

The girls have a doctor's appointment today for their physicals. We are most definitely sleeping in. The doctor is new, and I am not sure how I feel about this. I mean, they have had the same doctor their whole life. I guess she's entitled to a vacation. I'm not bitter, I promise.

Today is not going as well as I hoped. I thought I was going to sleep in, guess I'm trained otherwise. Even my latte couldn't make today better. The doctor looks 12. I want to smack her. She's nice enough, but, to god damn chipper for me. Dr. Alice Whitlock. She looks familiar.

"Ummm… Do you have any siblings?" Layla asks.

"Layla. That is none of your business, apologize right now." I say sternly.

"Mom, you can't tell me you don't think her and Edward look alike?" She replies, I take a glance at Dr. Whitlock, and nod.

"That doesn't mean you ask random people things like that, especially your doctor. Fuckin Christ."

"Oh! You're Bella! Edward's new neighbor. I am in fact his sister. He's told me about you all. He was right, you and your girls are beautiful. He's my twin. So, you can see how he managed to get twins for himself. Genetics, right?" Alice babbled on.

"Yes, genetics." I said, but all I could think was, thank god he doesn't have such nervous energy as you do.

**Sorry, I messed up the update, but an extra one should make up for that, right? Please drop me a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Either Edwards' boys are at my house, or my daughters are there. I haven't seen Edward in a few days. He must be busy with work. I didn't tell him I met his sister, but I am sure the girls filled him in. She was nice enough after the initial few minutes. Just felt awkward.

Edward called; he asked if I minded keeping an eye on the boys tonight. He has a project due, and he's kind of in the zone. I promised it was fine, and set to make the kids some dinner. The kid's all sat down and did their homework. It was sweet watching Layla help Andrew with his science. And Alex help Makayla with her Math. I was glad the girls had made some friends in the neighborhood.

They decided to swim after dinner. I told the boys they could quietly go get their suits, but they better not disturb Edward. I joined the kids in the pool, just relaxing while they took turns jumping in. They got a little rowdy a few times, and I had to get on them, but otherwise, they are good. I'd say Edward and I got lucky. As it got darker, I made the kids come inside and dry off. Just as they were protesting, Edward walked outside.

**So, I caught up on my reviews, I think, if I missed you I am sorry. Thank you for taking the time to leave one, it means a lot to me! And I love hearing your guesses about what Bella does for a living! And I can guarantee, it's a real job. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I never thought in my whole life watching a man chastise his children could be so fucking hot. I mean my god. I think I just came. I am dead serious. That man was all business, and his boys listened. It was so fucking hot. He was not tolerating any kind of funny business. I bit my lip hard and did a few kegel exercises to get myself under control.

The boys came in, grabbed their stuff, thanked me for dinner and headed home. The girls got ready and headed to bed themselves. I was not going to be far behind. I had a date with B.O.B. And that is not a date to be broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is mostly filler, but it gives a little insight into what Bella is thinking. And yeah, she's horny. **

Chapter 11

As I climbed into bed all I could think of was Edward's voice. Masculine was the only descriptor I could think of. I wanted to hear his voice in my ear, on my skin, against my lips. I just wanted him. I needed the release I knew he could give me. And I was okay with settling for what I could give myself. As I touched myself I couldn't help but think of what he could do to me. I bet he was not only passionate, but forceful.

I touched, pulled, played until I came. Breathing out Edward's name. I wanted this man, desperately. I don't think I have ever wanted a man so much, not even my ex-husband. Definitely not him.

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They seriously make my day! Things are going to pick up soon, but for now, we have to get through the mundane. Stick with me. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another filler… But still a little important. Thanks for reading! I so appreciate it!**

Chapter 12

The next few days pass the same. I watch the boys, the kids do their homework, then swim. I notice Edward has a cleaning lady. I feel bad for that poor lady. I don't even want to know how bad that can be.

I begin to feel ridiculous. I have to get over this fixation on Edward. I have caught myself multiple times replacing his name with the name on my scripts. I decide to go for a run. I have to clear my head, I can't keep doing this.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Weeks pass. I no longer breathe Edward's name in my dreams. I no longer replace his name with the name in my scripts. Makayla and Alex are an actual item now. It would be creepy, right?

I have a meeting with one of the producers from my show. I have to ask Edward to watch the girls. He agrees.

More weeks pass. Life has a new normal. I'm used to this. I'm having a pity party. I think I'm entitled.

**Another in a few minutes. This one is to short... Thanks!**

**Catie**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thanksgiving is next week. My dad is coming. Just the four of us. Like always. I wonder what Edward and the boys do for the holidays. I know their mom is out of the picture completely, but still don't know the story. I think I'll ask today at the bus-stop.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm okay, how 'bout yourself?"

"Eh. One of those days, ya know?"

"I do. Hey, what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, um, prolly just order a pizza. We usually go to my parents, but they have decided to go to my brother's, and my sister will be with her husband's family. So, it's just us this year. What about you guys?"

"Well, I usually make dinner for us and my dad. You boys should definitely come join us. Turkey and football. It'll be a good time." I don't know who I was trying to convince, him or myself.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose Bella. I know you hardly ever see your dad. Thanks for the invite, though."

"No, really Edward. I love cooking Thanksgiving dinner, it's my favorite. Now that I know you will be home, you have to join us. Please?"

"Ok, you twisted my arm. What time is dinner, and what should I bring?"

"Dinner is at two, and bring beer. I promise to make my dad leave his gun at home, " I laugh out loud at the thought of my Dad threatening Alex.

"What? Why would your dad bring a gun for?" He says with a frightened look on his face,

"My Dad is the Chief of Police in Forks Edward. I was talking about him threatening Alex." I could not control my giggles. The look on Edward's face is priceless.

"Oh, well, than that should be fun." He smiles at me and turns to look for the bus.

The bus is definitely late. I check my watch, and notice it's already 15 minutes late. I'm beginning to get nervous. I ask Edward if he brought his phone, of course he didn't, so we head back to the house to check to see if the school has called. As we walk into my house, Edwards looks toward the television. There's a bus crash on the news.

**So, ummm... Let's get this moving shall we? Leave me hate mail if you want, but I prefer love mail...LOL See you tomorrow!**

**Catie**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I am on autopilot as Edward drives. I sit, just calling the school and hospital repeatedly, trying to get anyone to answer the damn phones. Edward pulls into the hospital, parks and heads straight through the mass of parents.

It takes me several moments before I can remove myself from my truck. I move through the parents, searching for anyone in charge, searching for Edward. I finally spot him talking to a doctor, and I barrel through the people to get to him, but before I can, the doctor is yelling above the throngs of parents who have converged here at the E.R.

"Excuse me everyone! My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am the chief of staff here at Seattle Grace. First, let me tell you, no child has sustained any serious injuries. Two buses collided approx. 30 mins. ago, and ALL students have been brought here to at least be examined. If you notice a parent is missing, please call them, and ask them to come here. The children that have been examined and that are okay will start filing out shortly. If you hear your child's name called, please proceed to the information desk. Thank you."

I stood immobile. I couldn't believe this had happened. Thank God no one was seriously hurt, but their definition and mine, are sure to be different. I said a silent prayer for my girls to be alright. They have to be.

"Layla Black."

**So, yeah. If I can get a minimum of three chapters written tonight, I'll post again. *grins* Don't kill me, just throw reviews and tomatoes. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I moved toward the nurse calling out my daughters' name. I could hardly breathe.

"I'm Layla's mother."

"Come with me, Mrs. Black." I was to in shock to correct her. We walked quickly through the double doors, entering the E.R. I was on autopilot. I was scanning through the students, looking for any sign of my girls or Edward's boys. I spot Alex holding a crying Makayla.

"That's my other daughter" I tell the nurse. "Makayla," I call. She looks up and runs into my arms. "Come on sweetie; let's go find your sister." I turn to the boys. "Your dad is in the waiting room, if you have been checked; go find him right now boys." I notice Andrew has a cut on his brow. "Oh god, Andrew, have you seen a doctor yet? Alex, go get your dad, now. Come with me Andrew. Nurse, what room?"

"Trauma 4 ma'am."

"Go now Alex and meet us there." We moved quickly through the people and into Layla's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

My heart stuttered. My breath caught. My daughter was broken and bruised. I closed my eyes and willed myself to get it together; I had to be strong for my daughter. Makayla broke down into sobs again. The doctor and a nurse were working frantically to stitch up the cuts on her arm and face. Her leg was definitely broken.

"I thought you all said no one was seriously injured?" I was indignant. They lied.

"Your daughter was the worst. The other bus impacted directly into her seat. We are doing everything to be done right now. It looks much worse than it is. And as soon as we get the bleeding under control she'll be going for tests to make sure there are no other problems." By the time the doctor was done speaking, Edward had arrived and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Andrew," Edward said. "Grandpa is out in the hall waiting to look at your eye. Go see him."

"No, Dad, I can't leave her side. It's my fault. I should have made her switch me spots, but she wanted to sit by the window. That should be me. Oh god. I knew it was a bad day!"

Edward stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his son, whispering into his ear. I am sure if I listened I could hear what he was saying, but I couldn't take my eyes off my daughter. I just stood there, I couldn't move. What was I going to do?

**Please don't kill me! I love you guys. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The doctors worked quickly and efficiently. I just stood there, watching and waiting for them to finish, or even move to the side so that I could get to her. Edward rewound his arm over my shoulders, practically holding me up. I knew I should call Jacob, but I couldn't move. Makayla can do it.

"Makayla, go call your Dad, please."

"Yes ma'am." She left the room, only to come back a few moments later. "I left him a voicemail."

Figures. The man can't even answer the phone when his kid calls him. "Call until he answers Makayla, please." Partly, I just need her to leave the room, and the other part, he'll blame me if he's not here. She leaves the room with a huff.

"Excuse me, Dr. Whitlock. What's going on, what is taking so long to get the bleeding under control? Why isn't she conscience? I need some more information."

"Ms. Swan, Layla has sustained some much more serious injuries then we had first thought. We gave her a coagulant, to help her blood clot. The bleeding has mostly stopped, what you see here is just residual."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and then they tell me they are taking her for X-rays and a CT scan. Edward moves to sit me in the chair and stays standing near me.

**I'm really sorry I have missed the last 5 days. I've not been feeling myself as of late. I am going to make that up to you tonight. I will, at the least. post three chapters, and if I get more written, you'll get up to 5. Thank you for your support and reading. I really appreciate it! Smooches!**

**Catie**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Makayla comes back, she tells me her Dad is in London, and will be on the first flight home. Why am I not surprised he went to London without telling any of us? I just roll my eyes.

"What did the doctors say, Mom?"

"They took her for X-rays and a CT scan. They will be back any moment now."

We wait. Makayla sits on my lap, and I just hold her. I know she is hurting, probably as bad as me. I need my baby to be OK.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I look up, hearing the doctors come back in. They tell me she has broken her femur.

"You have two options Ms. Swan, first being we can put her in a spica cast, and she'll have to stay in the hospital or, we can go ahead with the intramedullary fixation.

I would recommend going ahead with the surgery. It tends to heal faster with fewer problems in the future. And we will go back and remove the rod."

The doctor continued to talk about this surgery she wanted to perform on my baby girl, but I can't get past the fact that she is still unconscious.

"Why isn't she awake?" I interrupt the doctor.

"Oh, I thought the nurse had explained that we have her medicated to ensure that she isn't in much pain and it allows us to work quicker and more efficiently. I'm sorry ma'am. I thought they had told you."

"Bella," Edward says, "The nurse did tell you that sweetheart. She's fine okay, she's fine. No head trauma, the only thing is her leg. Bella, do you understand? She's OK, just a broken leg."

**So, last one for tonight. But I promise to make a real effort in never letting myself get behind again. We all need a little love right? *bats lashes* I know I do. **

**And yeah, I thought about making it worse, but I decided I couldn't do that to ya'll and myself. Oh, and I totally googled this business, so if you're a nurse or doctor and I failed totally, please tell me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I let the breath go I had been holding. He was right. While I was busy staring at Layla, I missed the important parts. She's going to be fine.

"The surgery. I want her to have the best chance at recovery, and she'll kill me if I make her have to stay in the hospital." I told the doctor. Everyone laughed. I must have really been zoned out; I hadn't heard the boys come back in the room.

I kissed Layla on her cheek and they took her off to surgery. The nurse showed us to the surgery waiting room and told us it would be at least three hours before they would be out, depending on the muscular damage.

Once word spread through the kids, a lot of them came to see Makayla, Alex and Andrew; and the parents to see me. They all offered any help they could give, but there wasn't anything I needed except for my baby to walk out of here. Hannah's parents offered to take the kids' to get something to eat. While Makayla was reluctant to leave, Edward was able to convince her, and promised to call if we heard anything.

**Here's the next one! OK, now I have to go take down my Christmas tree, yeah, I know. LOL**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Catie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was really hard to just sit there and wait. I felt like I should be doing something. Edward would just take my hand if I was starting to get to fidgety. It's odd, sitting here with him while we wait. We've never been particularly close, and definitely not touchy-feely, but I am so thankful he is here.

"Thank you. You know you don't need to stay, you can go if you'd like. I'm sure my Dad will be here soon." I told Edward, even if I didn't really mean it.

"Bella, there's no place I would rather be." Edward said. I was going to argue with him, I wanted him here. I paced some more, until a beautiful woman with caramel hair walked in.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Edward said. Well, that answers that question.

"Well, your father called me of course. I am just glad the boys are OK." The woman said. She really didn't look old enough to have grandchildren, but who was I to judge?

"Oh, Mom, this is Bella, Bella, my mother Esme." Edward introduced us.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Alex and Andrew have talked about you and your beautiful daughters non-stop. How is Layla? Carlisle said she was going in for surgery, but that's all he could tell me."

"She is fine, just a broken femur. No other serious injuries." I told her.

"Well, thank God for that." And just like that, she sat down and started telling me about Edward's brother, and how he had broken his femur in high school. She treated me as if we hadn't just met, but long lost friends.


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I'm sitting here, getting a little sad thinking no one reviewed my chapter, and I finally suck it up to go post the next one, and see that I never actually posted this one…. So, yeah, my bad. Thanks for reading and holding out. I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 23**

"Wait, I thought you were heading out of town?" I suddenly remembered Edward telling me that, when I asked about Thanksgiving.

"Oh, we were supposed to leave today dear, but there is no way Carlisle could leave after this horrible accident, so we will just stay in town." Well, that makes me a little sad, I guess Edward and the boys won't be having dinner with us come next Thursday then.

"Umm, Mom, we are supposed to spend Thanksgiving with Bella, remember? You guys could still go I am sure you can just leave tomorrow." Edward gently told his mother.

"Oh, honey. I don't want to leave you guys, and I am sure your Dad will need to stay here, and I would never ask you to change your plans, your father and I are capable of having dinner on our own dear."

"Well, you could join us? It's just me, my girls and my father, nothing big or fancy. But, if you do decide to stay home, then please join us." I don't know where that came from; I guess it just felt like the right thing to say."

"Thank you Bella, but we wouldn't want to impose."

"You know, Edward said the same thing," I laughed. "But, I broke him down too." I winked at Mrs. Cullen. "You really are more than welcome, I bought a plenty big enough turkey. It wouldn't be an imposition."

"Well, then, I will just have to talk to Carlisle and see what he needs to do."

I could hear the kids coming up the hallway, and I wish I had an update for them.

"Here come the kids, sounds like they are in better spirits." Edward says.

"Hey Grandma! What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I had to come check on my boys, didn't I?" Esme returned; both boys in turn hugging her hello. They introduced Makayla and just like that, they all clicked.

Seeing Esme with my daughter reminded me of everything my girls are missing out on. It kills me that my daughters don't have a grandmother.

"Ms. Swan?" A nurse asked, and I immediately stood.


	24. Chapter 24

I stood, wringing my hands together. The nurse looked around at all the faces in the room. It took me a moment to catch on that she was silently asking for permission to speak in front of them.

"Oh, you can speak freely." I said. The nurse went on tell us that surgery went extremely well. There was practically no damage to the muscles; it simply just broke her bone. She went on to tell us that someone will be by in about twenty minutes to take immediate family only back to see her. All I could do was stand there. Edward grabbed my hand, and just held it for a moment. I finally turned to him, wrapping my arms around him and just simply releasing all of the tension I had pent up. A few tears fell from my eyes, but I had a blinding smile.

***So, here's the thing, this time last year, I dropped my computer and lost this entire story. It was completely written. I was so upset I didn't go back to it, but a little birdy *cough*Megan*cough* Reviewed, and it resparked my love for this story. So, I am starting to re-write. I have done a few chapters, and we are going back to the once a day thing. If you are still reading this story, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you.**

**Catie**


	25. Chapter 25

When the nurse finally came to get us, I told her we were all immediate family, she huffed knowing we were lying, but didn't say anything else. Layla was still pretty out of it, but she managed a smile and wave. After a short visit, Esme and my dad offered to take the kids home. As everyone was saying their goodbyes, I realized Edward was hugging his boys' bye.

I went to protest, but Edward was adamant he wanted to be there. It was strange having Edward around like this. We have spent more time together today then we have in over a month. After everyone leaves, I finally get the courage to ask him why.

**Thank you for giving me another chance. I hope to prove myself worthwhile this time. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

***I don't own the characters, but I love them* **

"Edward, why are you staying?"

"Because, I want to be there for you Bella." He replied. It felt weird, almost wrong hearing him say those words like that. We have pushed each other away the last couple months, and yet, in this moment, all I can think about is his lips against mine. I go with flippant, flippant won't land me with a broken heart and a bad situation, and he is my neighbor after all.

"I'll be fine Edward, always am. You should go home to your sons, I am sure they need you." I want him to stay, so badly, and it kills me to send him away, but it'll kill me more if he stays. When I finally look at him, he has a little bit of a sad pout going on, but it is quickly replaced with a scowl of anger.

"Okay Bella, have it your way. I'll go. I guess I just… Nevermind… Just, oh forget it!" Edward stands, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and forcefully pushes his arms through the sleeves. I'm not really sure what I have done to make him so angry, and I stand to… I don't know what, stop him or something. But when I open my mouth, words can't be said, because his mouth is now attached to mine.

**giggles...**


	27. Chapter 27

Holy shit! Edward Cullen is kissing me. And I mean KISSING ME! I can hardly move for a moment, but then my brain engages my mouth, and I am kissing back. He tastes like hazelnut coffee. I groan when I remember where we are. I pull away quickly. I look into Edward's smiling eyes, and I am just blown away. He has this tender look there and it melts my heart. I smile shyly back at him and just can't stop the little giggle.

"I have waited so long to do that. Isabella, I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you floating in your pool. You have rebuffed me, you have avoided me, and you have out right turned my dinner invitation down. I won't accept no again. I don't know why you keep rebuffing me, but now I want answers." Edward was deadly serious. I couldn't think past a dinner invitations.

"When did you invite me for dinner?" I was stuck, I am fairly sure I would have died a giant girly death if that had happened.

"I ask you over for dinner all the time, but you always decline for yourself, and only the girls come over."

"I didn't really think you wanted me there." I looked down at my feet, suddenly feeling small and shy. "I didn't think you were interested in me and with the kids, I just didn't want to presume."

"You are a crazy woman Bella Swan and I am sorry, I guess I should have manned up and asked just you for dinner, huh?"

"Well, in case you're wondering, the answer is yes."


	28. Chapter 28

The giggling behind me brought me back to the present.

"Well, about time you two got your act together! Looks like we all owe Alex $10." I was really to stunned to respond to her statement, but I guess Edward wasn't.

"This bet was for what exactly?"

"How long it would take you to grow a pair and ask my mom out. You guys think we're dumb, but we've seen the way you two are together, how you move as one, avoid looking each other in the eye. How you, Edward, come to the bus stop every day looking for my mom, and that little frown you get when you see she hasn't come. It's like an endless cycle, and you two finally fell off the dumb train."

"First off, drugs, hospital or what not, you do not speak to people, especially adults that way, ever." I said to Layla, giving her the 'mom glare.' She mumbled some half assed apology. "Second, what Edward and I do is our business, and I can't believe you four had bet on it, third, and most importantly, are you okay baby?" My voice lowering at the end as I moved towards her bed, sitting carefully next to her.

"I'm fine mom, the drugs are doing their job, just tired. Is everyone else okay?"

"They're fine sweetie, you were hurt the worst of everyone."

"Oh, okay. What happened? I mean, what's wrong with my leg?" I looked to Edward, knowing I was going to screw this part up, I wasn't really paying attention, all I cared about was my baby being hurt, then okay. Edward began to explain what she had done, and how the surgery should speed the healing process dramatically, but that she'd be in a wheelchair for a little while, but we'd all be there to help her. She seemed a little upset about cheerleading, but nothing overly dramatic, thank God. Because Lord knows a 13 year old girl can be dramatic.

***I didn't want to post with FF being totally ridiculous and not letting anyone open the updates, which I must say was a total pain in the ass. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it! Also, SDDC(same disclaimer, different chapter.)***


	29. Chapter 29

There was a soft knock on the door, and as Edward called out come in, a familiar face came through. I may hate my ex-husband, but his father is the butter to my bread. I could tell Edward was uncomfortable, probably not knowing what was about to happen. I stood and leaned down to hug Billy.

"Hey old man, he called you, huh?"

"Your dad called first, but he was almost here, so I couldn't come with him, and then the shithead called a little bit ago. Rachel brought me up." I was glad Layla was awake to see her grandpa, he always could make my girls smile brighter than the sun. I decided to let them chat for a few moments and steered Edward out the door with me.

"So, that's my ex-father in law."

"I got that much, but I must admit, I don't get the dynamics." Edward said. I think he was upset, but I'm not sure.

"Well, the basic gist is that Billy is my father's best friend, I grew up, married his son, and now said son is a total douchebag, but it's not his father's fault. So, Billy came, and eventually the shithead, as Billy calls him, will be here. Probably by morning, seeing as how he is coming from a different country, and didn't bother to tell anyone he was going there… I'm going to shut up now before you rescind my dinner date."

**Huge Thanks to Angel Dolphin for being my 100th reviewer! Thanks for sticking it out. I have no idea how long this will be. Yes, I have noticed my chapters are getting longer. I've decided, while I love reading drabbles, I'm not so good at writing them. So, they'll never be 5,000 words, but one hundred or less is just not my thing. Again, thanks everyone for the support, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
